


Esperando pelo fim

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: O mundo está acabando, mas no meio do pânico uma menina de 16 anos continua escrevendo. Tudo que seu pai tenta fazer é observá-la, mas um desejo pecaminoso cresce dentro dele





	Esperando pelo fim

É só eu e ela, agora.

O som fraco de seu lápis escrevendo apressadamente nesse papel é a única coisa que eu consigo focar nessa tarde. Já passaram quase três horas desde que a mãe dela saiu e não acho que ela vai voltar. As ruas estão desertas. Todos deixaram essa cidade com pressa, tentando chegar a algum lugar onde eles não o poderiam alcançá-los, onde eles estariam afastados daqueles olhos famintos.

É fim do mundo. Talvez.

No entanto, ela ainda escreve o máximo que pode. Posso ver seu ritmo aumentar há cada minuto, eu sinto que ela pensa que seu tempo estava chegando ao fim.

É difícil julgar pessoas nesta situação, mas Nemu, eu acho que você é uma pessoa bondosa. Até de mais para alguém que não precisa ser bondosa. Você é gostosa e inteligente: todos caem aos seus pés e todos sabem porque. Você merece tudo deles que eles te dão em um prato de prata, e eles trabalham para não te decepcionar, e nunca te responsabilizam pelos seus pequenos erros.

Eu a notei pela primeira vez Nemu porque, meu Deus, é impossível perder. Os genes dos meus pais te deram um peito tão grande, em um corpo tão pequeno, e esse corpo me dá insônia. Mesmo agora,nestes momentos finais, eu penso no que se esconde embaixo dessa saia e camisa pretas, eu vejo a curva de seus seios se destacando sob suas roupas enquanto você se inclina sobre este papel em um último esforço de sobreviver. Lentamente, eu me levanto.

Ela começa a escrever ainda mais rápido. Ela não me vê, mas eu vou chegar.

"Nemu" eu digo silenciosamente.

Nenhuma resposta. Ela continua escrevendo, escrevendo e escrevendo.

"Nemu, nada disso adianta", eu anuncio.

Ela olha para mim. Seus olhos largos e expressivos sempre fizeram o rosto parecer um pouco infantil. Um rosto inofensivo com um corpo construído para o sexo é uma combinação que poucas pessoas podem resistir. Não posso culpá-los.

"O que você pode fazer?", diz ela, antes de voltar para seu papel, sua mão trabalhando mais rápido do que nunca.

Eu lentamente me aproximo dela, no meio deste quarto vazio e silencioso.

"Eu só queria que você parasse", eu digo. "Porque este som fere os meus ouvidos". Estendi a mão na frente dela. Ela olha para cima, novamente. Esses olhos de filhote, novamente.

"Por favor, pai, não me interrompa", ela pede, apontando a caneta para mim como se fosse me apunhalar. Percebo que a letras estão escritas em caracteres que eu não pudia reconhecer junto com desenhos de símbolos abstratos.

"Apenas me entregue sua folha", eu exijo.

"Mais cinco minutos", ela responde.

"O que?"

"Apenas me dê cinco minutos. Está quase pronto. É tudo o que eu preciso".

Eu quase me detono. Pequena filhote de mulher. Isso não será negociado. No entanto, ela continua me olhando como se eu estivesse errado, como se não fosse justo não lhe dar esses cinco minutos, como se fossem suficientes para mudar qualquer coisa sobre este mundo condenado.

Inferno.

"Faça o seu caminho", respondo. Ela nem sequer se preocupa em me olhar enquanto eu me afasto e ela murmura um "obrigado" antes de voltar para aquele papel estranho. Eu vou para a porta aberta, espero no corredor. Ninguém. Completo silêncio.

Eu fecho a porta no meu caminho de volta, meu pau se enrijece, e eu me sento ao lado de Nemu. Minha presença não parece ser uma distração. Ela sabe que está vivendo em tempo emprestado. Eu posso sentir seu coração bater mais forte, desesperadamente movendo seus dedos para escrever o máximo que puder.

Ela escreve, escreve e escreve, mas eu não consigo compreender nenhuma de suas palavras

"O que está escrito ai Nemu?"

Ela pára de escrever. Seu rosto de olhos arregalados olha para o meu.

"O quê?" ela pergunta, estupefata.

Eu pego um punhado de seus cabelos brancos na altura dos ombros e esmago seu rosto contra a madeira. Fazendo uma careta, ela grita, largando seu precioso lápis no chão. Eu me inclino mais perto do seu rosto em pânico.

"Eu não entendo nada do que está escrito aí Nemu" eu susurro. "É um código completamente e absolutamente incompreensível para mim. Você não poderia me dar uma boa resposta."

"Ai!" Ela se sacode enquanto tentando tirar minha mão de seus cachos. "Pare!"

Eu bato no seu rosto mais duas vezes, transformando seus protestos em choramingos angustiados. Eu jogo ela no chão, tiro a cadeira do meio, e seus seios enormes são expostos a mim quando eu rasgo sua camisa. Suas pernas tentam desesperadamente encontrar algum equilíbrio enquanto ela perde o equilíbrio. Uma mão no cabelo dela, uma entre as pernas, eu faço seu rosto acertar uma das pernas da mesa e e agarro pelos peitos.

Suas mãos cravam suas unhas na minha numa tentativa de escapar, mas meus dedos pressionam seus peitos de tal modo que ela solta urros de de dor. Eu me coloco logo atrás dela, meu pau duro contra sua bunda. É muito macia.

"Você não pode fazer nada por nós, porque você é apenas boa para uma coisa" Eu digo a ela enquanto o sangue escorre das minhas mãos. "Esses seus seios enormes, certo? Você só serve para que eu goze nesses seus seios enormes, e eu te dou tudo o que você quer."

"Pare!" Ela grita do fundo de seus pulmões. "Pare papai!"

Eu bato a cabeça dela contra a perna mais uma vez, e ela começa a choramingar instantaneamente. Nada ela faz.

"Você vai me ouvir" eu cuspo. "Você é pedaço de carne Nemu, um pedaço de carne que eu vou comer!

Ela começa a gemer, soluçando, enquanto suas pernas tentam libertá-la, mas não a nada que elas possam ajudar. Eu puxo para baixo sua saia, revelando sua calcinha preta e seu bumbum apetitoso. Com um, bom puxão, trago-os para baixo, até sua carne ficar exposta. Sem aviso, eu mergulho meu dedo na minha boca e enfio-o para cima. Nemu grita, chuta, se sacode, mas nada pode ajudá-la.

"Quantos minutos você quer que isso dure?" Eu digo a ela. "Quantos minutos?"

Eu começo a empurrar meu dedo mais fundo em sua bunda, então deduro seu buraco quente e apertado o mais forte e profundo que eu posso. Seus gritos se intensificam. Ela grita sempre que eu entro. Ela é minha putinha.

"Quantos minutos você quer?" Eu pergunto ao lado de seu rosto vermelho e aterrorizado.

Sem resposta: ela continua gritando enquanto eu fodo a bunda dela, e logo, ela grita mais forte quando eu forço um segundo dedo para dentro.

"Quantos minutos você quer?" repito.

"NENHUM!" ela grita, soluçando da dor. "NENHUM!"

Meu dedilhado cessa, e eu a sinto afrouxando, a tensão em seu corpo diminuindo e ela suspirando, quase incapaz de respirar. Eu aperto seus seios mas então subo minhas mãos até os ombro e os cheiro. Nemu tenta me empurrar, me repelindo, mas eu empurro sua cara contra a mesa com força, de novo. Eu puxo as alças de seu sutiã, tirando-o em alguns segundos, e ela começa a choramingar novamente.

"Você quer provar meu pau, Nemu?" Eu pergunto.

"Não!" ela implora.

"O gosto é tão bom Nemu, é tão bom porque a irmãzinha da sua mãe me disse que era quando ela tinha 11!"

"Não!" ela repete. "Por favor, pare, você está me machucando!"

"Bom" eu respondo, puxando o que sobrou de seu sutiã de seu corpo. Minha mão agarra seu seio direito assim que está despido, e o aperta com força, depois com mais força, depois puxa seu mamilo. Ela choraminga e luta, mas quando eu chupo eu seu pescoço, ela geme de prazer.

"Gostosa" eu exalo. "Eu quero essa carne".

Nemu geme mais forte enquanto eu esmago seu seio e afundo minhas unhas em sua pele quente e suada. Ela solta outro grito alto e desesperado que me leva a empurrar meu dedo de volta em sua bunda. Seu corpo treme, e eu continuo a foder se cu e e deleitar dos sons saindo de sua garganta.

"Como você gosta de ser um pedaço de carne?" Eu pergunto a ela enquanto sinto as carnes do seu ânus. "Para mim este é um belo inferno"

Eu a penetro, e em seguida, paro, deixo-a ofegar e gemer, em seguida, a penetro de novo, e repito o processo até que seus gemidos encham meus ouvidos com sua bela voz novamente. Quando vejo essa abertura, puxo meu zíper para baixo, desabotoo minha calça jeans e tiro meu pau da minha cueca. Eu empurro minha ponta contra aquele cu e o faço sangrar.

"Tão gostoso" eu sussurro, e eu penetro com meus dedos a buceta dela, fodendo-a com tanta força quanto eu estava na sua bunda. Seus gemidos ressoam mais uma vez na sala vazia enquanto eu enfio dois dedos, implacavelmente, e ela chora de desespero. Eu não paro. Meu dedo fode-a mais. Meu pau fica mais duro. Até seus gemidos começam a vacilar. Ela não aguenta. Eu não aguento. Gozamos juntos, e eu inundo seu cu com esperma.

Quando eu acordo, ela está olhando para aquele papel, sentada sobre a cama. Ela sorri. Eu me levanto e me aproximo.

"O que há nesse papel?" eu pergunto, não esperando uma resposta que possa me satisfazer.

"Você pode cuspir aqui?" ela me diz, virando o papel e me mostrando o local com o indicador.

Eu cuspo bem no ponto, e vejo o contrato brilhar com uma luz vermelha.

"Nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre pai. Este é um contrato de casamento."

Os anos passam. Não importa quanto passa, não envelheço ou emagreço, nem ela. Os animais morrem, as plantas morrem, mas nós permanecemos.

Já faz talvez 40 anos e não vi nenhuma outra pessoa.

Somos imortais.


End file.
